


London Bridge Down

by Mo_2020



Series: Sterek Royals AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bombing, Funeral, M/M, Modern Royalty, News Media, Off-screen death, Prince Derek Hale, Queen Talia Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mo_2020/pseuds/Mo_2020
Summary: Laura's death with Sterek





	London Bridge Down

**Breaking News**

_11:49 am_

“Sorry to interrupt you Jim;” the anchor lady apologized before turning to the camera, “But we are now getting reports that there was an explosion at the Children’s Parade, where Crown Princess Laura Hale, Prince Derek Hale, and his husband, Stiles Hale-Stilinski were attending. We don’t know anything about the number of those who have been injured or killed, but we will keep you updated as the story unfolds.”

_12:56 pm_

“Just in, Laura Hale has just been taken to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital due to serious wounds.”

_2:30 pm_

The news anchor gave a depressed sigh and rubbed his eyes as he started, “A new report from the palace states that the Crown Princess Laura Hale was just declared dead; making the next heir to the throne Prince Derek Hale.”

The screen faded to Laura’s portrait as it played the anthem solemnly.

\- - -

Derek can hear the crying crowds from inside. It makes him want to shout because it is deafening, the grieving, the remembering, and prayers. But none of those things were going to bring his sister back.

He stopped crying days ago, he’s buzzing with anger more than anything now. Angry that someone murdered his sister in front of his eyes.

He is pulled out his thoughts by Stiles squeezes his hand. He gives him a sad smile, reminding him that he’s scowling, it didn’t really matter though, the media wasn’t allowed to film their faces.

He cups his cheek, and smiles back as sweetly as he can. Stiles has deep bags under his eyes like he hasn’t slept in days.

‘Nightmares’ his mind supplies.

Derek pecks his head and pulls him close to him, a rare public display of affection.

They let go when they stood as the pallbearers brought the casket into the cathedral.

\- - -

“Since last Saturday's dreadful news we have seen, throughout Beacon and around the world, an overwhelming expression of sadness at Laura's death.

"We have all been trying in our different ways to cope. It is not easy to express a sense of loss, since the initial shock is often succeeded by a mixture of other feelings: disbelief, incomprehension, anger - and concern for those who remain.

"We have all felt those emotions in these last few days. So, what I say to you now, as your Queen and as a mother, I say from my heart.

“Laura was an exceptional and gifted human being. In good times and bad, she never lost her capacity to smile and laugh, nor to inspire others with her warmth and kindness.

"No-one who knew Laura will ever forget her. Millions of others who never met her, but felt they knew her, will remember her.

"This is also an opportunity for me, on behalf of my family, and especially my children – Laura’s siblings - Prince Derek and Princess Cora, to thank all of you who have brought flowers, sent messages, and paid your respects in so many ways to a remarkable person.

"These acts of kindness have been a huge source of help and comfort.

"And may I give my condolences to those who were also affected by the horrific act at the parade. May it be a chance to show to the whole world the Beacon nation is united in grief and respect.

"May those who died rest in peace and may we, each and every one of us, thank God for someone who made many, many people happy."

The TV screen faded to the news panel as they started critiquing everything that Derek’s mother did.

“You shouldn’t be watching this, it will only make you mad,” Stiles scolded as he walks into their room and turned off the TV.

“I should have been the one to make that address. Not her,” Derek says taking a swing of whisky feeling the burn in the back of his throat.

“Der, the people needed to hear from her and the last thing we need is you losing you’re temper on national television,” Stiles said as he took the liquor from him.

“Well I lost my sister!” Derek snapped before sighing and apologizing “Sorry.” He knows he’s right, but it’s still hard to take. Holding your tongue and having to be holed up in this stupid castle. It was maddening.

“It’s fine, but you need to think of what is going to come next; your mother is going to step down soon. People’s eyes are going to be on you now,”

“You sound like mother,” Derek mumbled.

“Derek I’m not joking”

“Stiles I’m not in the mood to do this right now”

“Fine,” Stiles glumly said before going into their in-suite bathroom.

¬- - -

It’s beautiful outside, the sun was out as the wind blew gently with the aroma of freshly cut grass, it came up to kiss Stiles’ cheek. Stiles can’t tear his eyes away from the scene, everything was so calm and at peace.

Maybe if he stays here long enough this dreamland will become reality, he thinks.

“Stiles,” Derek says walking into the room.

“Hey,” Stiles says. “You look so handsome,” Derek was wearing a grey fitted three-piece suit with a navy tie and his hair was slicked back.

“You too,” he says back after a beat, Stiles was wearing a simple oxford-blue plaid two-piece suit.

They were about to leave to go address the nation for the first time since Derek became the crown prince; they were going to announce the date of his coronation – which Stiles found ridicules because in was 4 years away.  
“You ready?” he says.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready for this,” Derek says, but he was not looking at Stiles, he’s looking out the window. Stiles couldn’t blame him.

“Hey,” Stiles says softly putting two fingers on Derek’s cheek so he would be forced to at him. “She would have been proud of you, you know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Derek says gently, him pulled Stiles in to an embrace and, pressed his lips on his head.

They will make it through this. Together.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the last part Laura was 'She/Her and part of They'  
> \---  
> Tumblr - mo-2020ao3  
> \---  
> should I make this mpreg and/or make the the Hales werewolves
> 
> P.S sorry if this is really bad I was writing this instead of sleeping haha =D
> 
> What I used for Talia's address   
> http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/special/politics97/diana/queen.html


End file.
